


猎物 10

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：有一点点虐(？ 其实我觉得还好
Kudos: 9





	猎物 10

李赫宰一个人驱车开出蓝夜，在深夜几乎无人的街头移动。他不知道去哪里，但他不想回家。

李东海的告白萦绕在他的脑海里，一遍又一遍地想要提醒他，李东海爱上他了。本该开心的男人现在却觉得心脏被狠狠捏住似的，让他疼的有些喘不过气来。

黑色帕加尼环绕着小城，最终停在了海边。李赫宰从车上下来，十二月的寒风冻得刺骨，海边的风更是猛烈，一股一股的冷风从李赫宰的领口灌进去，身上的温度一下就下降了好多。

似乎寒风更能让人保持清醒，刚刚李赫宰听到李东海说爱他的时候，差一点就忍不住将他这两年多的爱意全都倾诉给那人听，可他知道，游戏里的爱意饱含了太多的冲动，单单只是那一刻的心安便能让sub沦陷，但那不是爱情。

他将自己最多的温柔给了李东海，就连游戏里也是，只要看着李东海的泪水，他就一点都狠不下心完全进入角色，去狠狠惩罚偶尔坏了规矩的奴隶。

他会温柔地抱着喘不上气的人拍拍他的背顺气，也会温柔地将人抱紧浴室冲洗一身的污秽。李东海也许第一次遇到像他这样温柔的dom，所以才会对他依赖，觉得自己对他来说是特别的，但那都不是爱。

或许离开了那个房间，李东海专注的事情是他的公司，他需要签字审核的合同，他的家人，他的朋友，而没有他李赫宰。

李东海不会在夜深冷静的时候响起他，也不会像他一样在想念李东海的时候偷偷拿出某天晚上偷拍的李东海的睡颜，手指对着冰冷冷的屏幕一遍又一遍地抚过李东海的脸。

他只是在蓝夜的那个小房间里，把自己当成了他世界的主宰，对他依赖，对他臣服。

李赫宰私心想要将他留在身边，所以跟李东海确定了主奴关系，可觉得李东海对他的感情更多只是依赖却被那人误当成爱以后，心脏总是一抽一抽地疼，他不知道该怎么在他身边，怎么去扮演他的dom，所以他跟那人解除关系。

海风掀起的海浪像是在凌晨的海边奏起悲伤的音乐，没有人发现，有一滴泪从靠着黑色帕加尼站立的男人眼角滑落。

自那天以后，李东海已经一个多星期没有见过李赫宰了。他不是一个经常出现在蓝夜的人，自从跟李赫宰确定主奴关系以后，他更只是在约定的时间里会出现在蓝夜。可这一周，他只要忙完工作就会到蓝夜里，在一楼的会场里左顾右盼，想要寻找李赫宰的身影，却一无所获。

在贵宾席坐着的一个男人发现了在会场里乱逛的李东海，看脚步甚至有些着急。男人端着酒杯朝李东海走去，朝着那人开口道：“你不是Hyuk的sub吗？怎么，Hyuk今天怎么让你一个人来？”

李赫宰作为蓝夜最受欢迎的dom之一，他配对的消息绝对是在第一时间就传遍了整个蓝夜，可他觉得奇怪，为什么没有人知道他们已经解除关系了。

“是，应该说，曾经是。”李东海认识这个男人，之前在蓝夜的活动里，李赫宰有给他介绍过这个人，说是他的朋友。他低着头，眼里充斥着难过，“他上周跟我解除关系了。”

男人端起酒杯的手顿了一下，惊讶地红酒含在嘴里半天没有咽下去。几秒钟以后，男人匆忙地问道：“你说他跟你解除关系了？我的天，我是听到了什么不得了的消息。”

李东海皱了皱眉，他不懂眼前的这个男人为什么会发出这样的感叹，他是知道李赫宰收的sub维持的时间都不长，只是他没想到那人会这么快跟自己解除关系，还是在他脱口表达爱意以后，这么想来，那人是真的不太喜欢他，才会这么快想要跟他结束关系。

对面的男人看着李东海半天不回话，也不知道在想什么，小脸皱成一团，再次开口将那人换回神，“你在想什么，你该不会想说Hyuk是讨厌你了才要跟你解除关系的吧。”

心里的想法被一个只见过两面的人看穿，李东海觉得有些丢人，但也还是硬着头皮回到：“难道不是吗？那就是他对我腻了。”

“我的小祖宗，你在开什么玩笑。当初他挡掉所有想要当你dom的人，只想让你属于他一个人。还有上次他跟我们介绍你的时候，眼神里的喜欢都快要溢出来了，你居然觉得他讨厌你？”

“他挡掉了想要当我dom的人是什么意思？”李东海觉得很懵，脑子里乱乱的。

“就一个月前，他知道你现在单身，没有自己的dom，所以就透露自己想要你，你说，谁敢跟Hyuk抢人。”男人砸吧砸吧嘴，做出了一个嫌弃的表情。

李东海的心脏开始有些加速，像窥探到李赫宰的秘密似的，紧张地问出口：“那他为什么要跟我解除关系？”

“我怎么知道你们发生了什么啊。”男人端起酒杯又喝了一口红酒，“他说要解除关系前发生了什么？”

李东海思考了一下，要不要把自己告白的事情这个男人，但是他似乎比自己更了解李赫宰。这个认知让李东海有点挫败，但他还是想先解决眼前的问题，“我……我跟他告白了。”

“在调教过程中？”

“结束的时候……”李东海好像知道问题在哪里了。

男人沉默了几分钟以后开口，“你知道床上的话不可信的吧，何况是在这种关系里，dom主宰他的sub，保护他，对他负责，会有很多sub动情，动心，但是等他们推出这样的角色扮演的时候，他们理智的时候就会知道自己那不是爱。”男人停顿了一下，然后看向李东海，“你知道有很多sub在一段关系中对他的dom说爱，但如果他换了一个dom，时间一久，他就会向新的dom说爱，这样的爱在这种关系里太廉价。但是Hyuk他是真的爱你，所以……”

李东海急着打断男人的话，为自己辩解道：“我不是，我对他不是，我真的爱他。”

“你想清楚了吗？”

“怎么会不清楚，我发现自己爱上他的时候又不是进行游戏的时候。”李东海摇摇头，轻轻叹了口气。

“那就去找他，去把你的想法都告诉他，他会很高兴的。”男人转身就要走，突然想到什么又回过头来，“他最近都没来蓝夜，去他家找他吧，在北城新区15号。”

男人话音刚落，就看到李东海跑出了蓝夜。

一路上，李东海给李赫宰拨了很多通电话，但一直无人接听，直到驱车前往北城新区找到15号的时候，李东海也没有联系上李赫宰。

北城新区15号一片漆黑，房间里不像有人的样子。但李东海还是按响了门铃，契而不舍地按了五分钟也没有人来给他开门。

他真的找不到李赫宰了。

他发现李赫宰可以轻易的找到他，但是如果李赫宰躲起来的话，他根本找不到他。

李东海蹲在李赫宰家门口抱着自己的腿，头埋在膝盖上，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。

他手机里还有那么多没有分享给李赫宰他在美国街头拍的照片，他行李箱里还有给李赫宰买的礼物，他那么想李赫宰，这人怎么可以在他的生活里消失。

李赫宰。

你混蛋。

TBC


End file.
